yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Smith
Alex Smith, under the usernames Alsmiffy, Smiffy, and Smith, is a member of the Yogscast and a third of Hat Films. Smith, Trott, and Ross are particularly well known for playing Minecraft, Trials Evolution, and a variety of other games. Due to some of them having graduated in film production, their style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Yogscast Website Summary Ross Hornby, Chris Trott and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed. Personality Smith is often considered the "saltiest" of the Hat Films crew. He always jumps on the opportunity to (banteringly) insult Trott, or make an obscene joke in his direction. In one episode, it was revealed that Smith was incapable of complimenting Trott. Smith has said many times that he hates giving people hugs at Meet-ups and Conventions. At such events, he sports a sign on his shirt that says, "No Hugs", and often uses the #NoHugs on Twitter. His banter towards Trott often instigates Ross to join in with him. Surprisingly, despite Smith's attitude, he appears to be the one in the group that shows the most gratitude towards the fans. He has said on certain occasions that he is thankful for having fans that enjoy the videos that he and the guys make. Smith's Salt Story It was a Friday evening, Smith's parents had just been to watch their son's band Tin Box Boys preform. Smith's parents had both had a Bloody Mary or two but decided that the car journey was only a short distance. They jumped into their car, Smith in the rear, his mother in the passenger seat and his father driving. Only three hundred meters from their home on the coast his father lost control of the car slamming into a salt truck, this killed both his mother and father instantly, Smith however only had a few cuts and was covered with salt. He stepped out of the car, still covered in the salt when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit him. Smith stumbled around helplessly, then, out of nowhere he was pushed into the salty ocean by the then Bayside Pusher the Bristol Pusher. A combination of his parents' deaths, the salt, the lightning strike and being pushed into the ocean caused Smith to be fused with the salt, thus beginning his lifelong saltiness. Even though Smith had been granted this inhuman level of salt by the Gods, he was still in the ocean drowning. A whirlpool pulled him deep under the water's surface. He thrashed around under the water trying to catch a single breath, alas, there was no air. He was sinking deeper and deeper, quickly running out of oxygen. Smith passed out, he was moments away from death. Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of his leg, a fish? A shark? He woke up, he was still under the water, yet he could breathe! He was dragged ashore, he looked around and all he could see was a strange creature. Half salmon, half man. The creature stood up, its tail turning into a pair of human legs, no more than a few months older than Smith himself. The creature called itself Trottimus, Trott for short. Smith thanked this creature, it had saved his life, after all, he asked: "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" All Trottimus asked was for Smith to talk a while. The hours went by, they kept talking and talking, never a dull moment in the conversation. There was a spark between these two, a bond was formed that night, an everlasting friendship, between man and fish. Trivia *Smith along with Ross and Trott are premium characters in the app Akinator *Smith is 6 feet, 5 inches tall (195.5 cm).We are Hat Films! AMA on Reddit *Smith has a brother and a sister; his brother's name is Rory and his sister's is Olivia. Alex is the oldest of the three. *Smith has a Martin D15M guitar. *Smith used to be the lead singer for a band called The Tin Box Boys.Good ol' Smiffy's voice - Tin Box Boys on Reddit *Smith enjoys playing airsoft and he plays it most weekends.Alex Smith on Twitter *Smith enjoys Jolly Ranchers.Alex Smith on Twitter - "i fricken love Jolly Ranchers!" *Smith's favourite band is Another Level. *Smith, Trott, and Ross were the guests of Episodes 55 and 110 of The Shaft Podcast. They were also guests of Episode 3 of Simple Simon. *Smith once peed his pants in Year 3 in primary school because he was too scared to ask to go to the toilet in assembly.Simple Simon Ep. 3 Ft. Hat Films, 13:01 *Smith has three pet lizards; a leopard gecko named Randy, a crested gecko named Padfoot and a bearded dragon named Dorito.https://twitter.com/alsmiffy/status/623571896395804674 *Smith likes pugs. *Smith dislikes monkeys. *Smith dislikes hugs. *Smith got a C in his German GCSE. *Smith wanted to be an astronaut when he was younger. *Smith voiced Dr D in YogsQuest 3. *Smith has Dyspraxia *Smith is (not really) in the TA *Smith has achieved grade 3 in playing the oboe Notable Quotes *"Do me!" *"Go on, do him!" *"FUCK YOU TROTT!" *"Take your trousers off!" *"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" *"SO RANDY!" *"WE GOT A TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL ON COCK AND BALLS!" *"STICK A COCK IN YOUR WHOLE FAMILY." *"Oh long Johnson!" *"Shut up Trott, you prick!" *"This is the big one. This is the one we've been working up to guys!" *"Classic Chris Trott error." *"He's got a real appetite for candy... AND banging" *"I'm gonna cut your fucking dick off mate" *"Fuck you guys, this is fucking bullshit" *"I'm so randy!" *"I'm so hungry for Chris Trott's dick" *"Love lift us up where we belong" *"Touch my dick school boy!" *"In for a penny, in for a pound." *"What's the angle, what's the pitch!?" *"Sauce burger sauce" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Website *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Twitter (3) *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *MySpace *Spreadshirt *SoundCloud *Bandcamp *iTunes *Vimeo *Metacafe *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) *Instagram *Vine Gallery YOGSCASTAlsmiffy4.png|Alsmiffy's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTAlsmiffy2.PNG|Alsmiffy's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar Alex Smith 2017 Jan.jpg|Alex's current avatar for Google+, Instagram, Twitter and YouTube. AlexSmithTwitterAvatar.jpg|Alex's former Twitter avatar. Alsmiffy_thumbs_up.gif smiffy.jpg smiffyal.jpg TheTinBoxBoys.jpg|Smith singing with his old band, The Tin Box Boys. References Category:Yogscast Category:Hat Films Category:People Category:Alex Smith Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers